Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = |gt6type = |games = Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |drivetrain = |displacement = 5641 cc |length = 4820 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1110 mm |aspiration = Turbocharged |engine = V8 |cost = 1,000,000 Credits }} The Mercedes Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo is a Vision Concept car featured in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. It is the first available vision car in the Vision Gran Turismo project. Colors Three colors are available for this car: *Vision Gran Turismo AMG Alubeam Silver *Vision Gran Turismo Dark Silver Gloss *Vision Gran Turismo Black Matt Description Vision Gran Turismo is a project in which the world’s automakers and global brands develop a concept car for the fans of Gran Turismo. The car that crowns the opening of this innovative collaboration is the Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo. The design team at Mercedes-Benz incorporated both the agility and graceful elegance of a large cat on the hunt into the car's image. The characteristic body with its sleek contours is reminiscent of traditional Mercedes-Benz sportscar proportions. Even the shape of the front grill is a reinterpretation of the wide Mercedes-Benz sportscar grille, with the central three-pointed star. Its shape is reminiscent of the legendary 300 SL racing car which won the third Carrera Panamericana in 1952, known for being one of the toughest long-distance races in the world. With an aluminium spaceframe body and components in carbon fibre, the material of choice in motor racing, the Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo tips the scales at only 1,385 kg. The AMG V8 biturbo engine delivers an exceptionally agile response to even the smallest movements of the accelerator. It develops 430 kW (577 BHP) and a maximum torque of 800 Nm. With its ultra-lightweight body, the power-to-weight ratio calculates to an amazing 2.4 kg/BHP. In addition, just about anyone can experience its breathtaking performance thanks to its AMG SPEEDSHIFT DCT 7-speed sports, which is systematically configured for outstandingly dynamic performance. The sound of the car is another point to be noted. The powerful howl emitted by this engine was composed by sound specialists at AMG. The sonorous exhaust note and engine sounds are tuned perfectly to awaken the excitement of a racetrack wherever you are. The double wishbone suspension on the front and rear axles reflects a long-standing racing experience at Mercedes-Benz. The electronic differential lock ensures the ideal amount of traction for the powered rear wheels. The AMG ceramic high-performance compound brake system guarantees excellent deceleration. Experience for yourself the exquisite concept sportscar presented by Mercedes-Benz. Acquisition GT6 This car is available for free as a gift at the Vision Gran Turismo dealership. However, after the gift is received, the car will cost 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mercedes-Benz section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *The car will play a role in 2017's Justice League as part of a series of Mercedes-Benz-branded vehicles to be used in the film. According to the manufacturer, the AMG Vision Gran Turismo will be enlarged "by 110 percent" in order to accommodate the actor Ben Affleck, playing as Batman and his persona Bruce Wayne. *The car's real life mock-up model has a complete interior, while the car in the games do not feature the interior at all. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Concept Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Supercars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Concept Cars